


project EWR115

by Shadollpony115



Category: call of duty black ops 3 / my little pony FIM
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadollpony115/pseuds/Shadollpony115
Summary: a mechanical warrior finds his way into equestria





	1. Chapter 1

""In Equestria a fallen tyrant schemes on taking back her kingdom  
“That Twilight Sparkle! I'll tear her apart i just have to get my hooves dirty.” Chrysalis Spoke through her dagger like fangs, as she spreaded the ash into a arcane circle. “This summoning spell will bring me a weapon capable of crushing those Lovey, dovey, ponies once and for all!”  
Finishing with the ashes, Chrysalis points her curved horn towards the center of the ring, gathering all of her darkest magic before flowing her magic into it. A billow of smoke arises from the ring, choking the air, forcing the Queen to cough and heave.  
"Now lets see what ive brought." Laying down in the center of the circle sits a bipedal robot, its black body covered in gold armor plating, however as she observes the machine it remains inert.  
"DAMMIT! I wanted a warrior, not a worthless TRASHCAN!!" She shouted as she tossed the body, watching it slump against a dead tree, splintering the dead wood on impact. observing the mechanical heap with a cold glare a long sigh leaves the mares chest, as she moves away her hooves striking the ground in frustration as she does. "Another dead failure" The irritated queen states while talking to herself, walking deeper into the shadowy Everfree forest.


	2. FULL METAL EVERYTHING

Laying against the dead tree he was thrown into, Reaper's optics blink to life slowly.

SYSTEM DIOGNOSTIC: ERROR  
Main Form Satus: Compromised. Main Body has undergone destabilization via unknown energy circulating through current environment. File Revisions engaged, commencing recursive upgrades: File revision six hundred forty thousand nine hundred and thirty five ....... COMPLETE. File revision six hundred forty thousand.

After many long hours into the day Reaper's body jerks to life, his optics glowing bright red as he stands to his feet, the muddy ground shifting under his metal heel. "Inventory management required," Reaper speaks as he pulls out his MR6 pistol from his hip along with two frag grenades held in a slot on his leg. "Armaments categorized, moving to secure location." Reaper says walking trough the dense foliage.  
After a few hours of trudging through the forest a scream rings out through the forest as a small filly runs through out from the dense undergrowth only to slam head first into reapers leg, looking up the bruised and startled filly gasps in fear as a tremendous roar rips through the trees. A huge timber wolf smashes through the underbrush looking down at the poor filly and something clicks in Reaper's metallic mind. "SAFEGUARD Protocols activated," Reaper says moving in front of the little filly and unholstering the pistol while the timber wolf growls, its anger almost palpable as it leaps towards Reaper, its twisted wooden teeth clamping around his arm in one swift bite.

"Please h..help me." The little filly says shifting between consciousness.  
"Confirmed," Reaper says in a cold monotone voice as he pulls out his pistol, slamming the gun into the wolf's head, the extended barrel piercing the monsters eye, "METABOLIZE ELEMENT EIEGHTY TWO." Pulling the trigger over and over he blasts through the beast's head throwing wooden shrapnel everywhere. With the gun clicking, Reaper pulls the pistol from the wolfs head and pushes it aside making it fall to the ground with a heavy thud.


End file.
